1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to baby bottle cleaning brushes and, more specifically, to a baby bottle and nipple cleaning apparatus having a plurality of interchangeable brush members that attach to an electrically operated handle that serves to oscillate or rotate the brushes to more effectively remove debris from the object being cleaned. Other brush attachments may be adapted for cleaning other objects such as dishes and the like.
The present invention may be available in any number of colors such as child friendly soft pastels. Decorative figures such as teddy bears, clowns, cartoon characters and the like may also adorn the handle and/or charger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other brushes designed for cleaning. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,660 issued to S. Klemas et al on Nov. 10, 1959.
Another patent was issued to J. C. Price on Mar. 27, 1962 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,552. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,570 was issued to W. B. Brock, Jr. on Dec. 9, 1980 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 16, 1988 to R. A. Fry et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,563.
Another patent was issued to S. Aiyar on Dec. 5, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,695. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,400 was issued to K. L. Young on Jun. 10, 1997. Another was issued to G. A. O'Brien on Nov. 4, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,637 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 10, 1998 to H. Dunn as U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,014.
Another patent was issued to D. T. George et al. on Jan. 9, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,107. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,247 was issued to M. A. Lorenz, Jr. on Mar. 20, 2001. Another was issued to O. H. Dolah on Oct. 2, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,681 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 26, 2002 to R. S. Randolph et al as U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,443.